


Dear Mai

by leowritestuff



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Break Up, Gay Zuko (Avatar), Implied Past Relationships, Letters, Mai's Letter, Minor Mai/Zuko, Other, The Letter Zuko Gave to Mai, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck, er well letter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:50:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/leowritestuff
Summary: In a canon divergence where Zuko fell in love with a boy back in Ba Sing Se and Zuko didn't realize he was gay and not bi into later on in the story, Zuko still breaks up with Mai through a letter.This is that letter.





	Dear Mai

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so, honestly, when I wrote this I was thinking Ba Sing Se Zukka, and how things would end up going if say Zuko still sided with his sister and went to the Fire Nation, and dated Mai. And yeah, it does kinda take a little while for Zuko to realize he's actually gay and not bi. 
> 
> When I ended up writing this, however, Zuko wanted to keep the fact that it was Sokka of all people he liked back in Ba Sing Se. (Really, if you're already breaking up with your girlfriend to side with the Avatar, you don't want to add the fact you might've dated his best friend.) 
> 
> But sense Zuko decided to keep who it was a secret, that means there's no name given to the boy Zuko fell in love with. That means, if you'd rather ignore what I said about Zukka and pretend that instead this is Jetko or Zukaang or someone else entirely, then go ahead!

Dear Mai,

I'm sorry you have to find out this way, but I'm leaving. By the time you read this letter, I'll be gone and considered a traitor. I'm sorry I had to leave you behind, but I don't want to drag you into this.

I know that it doesn't make sense for me joining the Avatar to help him defeat my father. Back while I was in the Earth Kingdom, I saw what the Fire Nation did. The war destroyed homes and families and lives. We aren't giving them peace and prosperity. We're only bringing pain and destruction. These people don't deserve that. The Fire Lord must be defeated to help these people, to bring an end to the war.

While I was in the Earth Kingdom, I saw a lot of things, did a lot of things, and met a lot of people. I know this isn't what you want to hear, but I fell in love with someone back in Ba Sing Se. It wasn't you.

Mai, you're an amazing person. You where one of the greatest things that happened to me while I was here in the Fire Nation. But I've realized that I don't like you the way you like me.

It has nothing to do with how you look like or how you act like or the boy that I met back in Ba Sing Se. The only reason why I can't like you is because you're not a boy. I'm gay.

I hope you don't take this the right way, but this has nothing to do with you.

I hope you find someone that makes you happy.

Sincerely,

Zuko.


End file.
